


Sweeter Than Ambrosia

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: The first time Aziraphale kisses him, Zophiel decides he's never tasted anything sweeter.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Sweeter Than Ambrosia

Sweeter Than Ambrosia

The first time Aziraphale kisses him, Zophiel decides that he’s never tasted anything sweeter. His angel’s lips are so soft. The Seraph sighs, losing himself in the taste and feel of this beautiful, wonderful, perfect being in his arms. Aziraphale sighs, wiggling against him, and Zophiel feels as if his entire body has been ignited by Heavenly Fire. “Azira...” he moans his love’s name in between kisses and caresses, and Aziraphale whines deep in his throat, pressing himself against the Seraph until there’s not an inch of space left between them.

“Zophiel...Oh, Zophiel, I’ve never...never felt this way about anyone...not even Mother...” Aziraphale moans, his lips attacking Zophiel’s neck. “You light a fire in me that burns as bright as your stars, brighter than the light of Heaven, you are sweeter than any ambrosia, my beautiful Seraph, my Star Maker, my Angel of Song...Sing to me, please.”

And Zophiel does. He Sings a Song of Love, a Song that is only for the Principality in his arms. It washes over Aziraphale, settling deep into the very Core of him, and Aziraphale shudders and shivers with ecstasy, his tears soaking into Zophiel’s robe. “I love you with all I am. I love you more than every star I’ve made, more than every Song I’ve sung. You are the most perfect angel Mother has ever and will ever make. You are the moon to my sun, I am in your orbit and have no wish to escape. I was not living until I met you. You are my angel, my dove, my own true love. My Aziraphale.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale says, sobbing, kissing his Seraph everywhere. Their robes have been discarded and they lay naked in each others arms. “Yours, only yours, always yours, forever yours, eternally yours, I love you so much, Seraph, Star Maker, my Zophiel...” and then Zophiel kisses him, and kisses him, and Aziraphale melts.

The first time Aziraphale kisses him, Crawley decides that of all the things he’s missed about Heaven, the ambrosia taste of his angel is right at the top. The angel pulls back, looking startled. “Oh, Crawley, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean, it’s just, I’m so happy you’re safe, so happy you made it onto the Ark, I...” Crawley cuts him off by gently pressing his scarred lips to Aziraphale’s soft ones. The kiss is brief, but when the demon pulls away he sees that the angel’s eyes are lit up in surprise and happiness. “You...you don’t have to stop.”

‘Angel..won’t be able to.’

Aziraphale scoots closer, his eyes bright. “Maybe I don’t want you to. Kiss me again, please?”

And Crawley, who has never in his Eternal life been able to resist his love, pulls Aziraphale into a deep, slow kiss. The angel whimpers. “Crawley...you taste...you taste so good...”

‘ _You always told me my kisses were sweeter than the sweetest ambrosia, my love_ ’, the demon thinks, half formed tears in his eyes. Aziraphale sighs, gently breaking the kiss.

“As wonderful as kissing you is, and as much as I would love to spend all our time here doing nothing but that, I unfortunately have a Duty. I must...I must go.” The angel is blinking back tears. Crawley shakes his head violently. “My..my dear, I cannot disobey Heaven. I am still Bound to them. I will see you when the waters recede.” With one last kiss, the angel vanishes. Crawley sinks to the deck, the tears that he has held back now mingling with the rain that pours from the skies.

Crowley has kept track of every kiss from his angel. Every touch of their lips is filed away in his memory, every slow slide of their tongues is a sweet memory that keeps him from descending into madness during the long years he is trapped in Hell.

But none of the kisses compare to the one he gets right after the world fails to end, after he and Aziraphale have swapped places in accordance with the prophecy of Agnes Nutter. Crowley is hoping against hope that it worked.

Aziraphale walks into his flat, Crowley’s face lit up with an expression that the demon has not seen in centuries. ‘Aziraphale, what…?’

‘Swap back.’

Crowley nods, and takes his hands, and they flow out of each other and into their own corporations. Aziraphale shakes himself, then looks at Crowley with eyes that are brimming with tears. ‘Ang...’ he’s cut off when Aziraphale throws himself at the demon, pulling him into a kiss that makes fireworks erupt behind his eyes. ‘Angel, what..?’

“Zophiel...oh god Zophiel...I remember you….I remember it all...oh my love my Seraph my Star Maker my demon my Crowley I remember I remember I love you I love you I love you...” Aziraphale babbles in between kisses. “Gabriel..he wiped my memory, tried to make me forget, but I never really did, and then Bee...they said your Name, they broke the block...I remember, oh can you ever forgive me, my love?”

Crowley pulls his angel into a kiss that surpasses all others.

Now, in a cottage in the South Downs, a demon and angel lay in each others arms, kissing. “Ambrosia. That’s what you taste like, Crowley. No, not ambrosia. You are...”

Crowley smiles softly at his true love. ‘Sweeter than the sweetest ambrosia?’

“Sweeter than all the sweets that ever were, my beautiful demon. I could kiss you for eternity and never tire of your taste.”

Crowley softly strokes his bare back. ‘Well then, we had better continue, hadn’t we?’

Aziraphale surges forward, his eyes blazing with love and desire.


End file.
